A generally known pressure sensor device J100 of a prior art is shown in FIGS. 13 to 15, wherein FIG. 13 shows a schematic cross sectional view of the pressure sensor device J100, FIG. 14 shows a schematic cross sectional view of an assembled structure of the pressure sensor device J100 assembled to a solenoid 200 fixed to and electrically connected a printed circuit board, and FIG. 15 shows a schematic cross sectional view of the pressure sensor device J100 detached from the solenoid 200.
As shown in FIG. 13, a pressure sensor 120 is fixed to one end of an electromagnetic valve 110 of the pressure sensor device J100, to detect a fluid pressure of working fluid flowing into or flowing out of the electromagnetic valve 110. The pressure sensor device of this kind is disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent publication Nos. 2002-520211 and 2003-522677.
An actuator casing 400 is fixed to the other end of the electromagnetic valve 110, and a fluid port 410 is formed in the actuator casing 400, through which pressurized fluid is introduced into the electromagnetic valve 110, as shown in FIG. 13. Although not shown in FIGS. 13 to 15, a fluid passage for circulating the pressurized fluid is formed in the inside of the electromagnetic valve 110, and a valve member for adjusting a flow amount of the pressurized fluid is movably arranged in the fluid passage.
The fluid pressure of the pressurized fluid is detected by the pressure sensor 120, when the pressurized fluid is introduced into the electromagnetic valve 110 through the fluid port 410 and the pressure thereof is applied to the pressure sensor 120. During this detection operation, the valve member in the electromagnetic valve 110 is operated by the electromagnetic force to control the flow amount of the pressurized fluid.
In the pressure sensor device J100, it is not necessary to electrically connect the electromagnetic valve 110 with an outside electrical power supply source, since the electromagnetic valve (more specifically, the movable valve member provided therein) is driven by the electromagnetic force to be applied from the outside of the electromagnetic valve 110. On the other hand, it is necessary to electrically connect the pressure sensor 120 with an outside electrical unit to obtain detected signals from the pressure sensor 120. A structure of the electrical connection is shown in FIG. 14.
As shown in FIG. 14, multiple terminals J101 of the pressure sensor 120 are connected to a printed circuit board 300 by a suitable method, such as soldering, welding, press-fitting, contact, or the like. The electrical connection between the terminals J101 and the printed circuit board can be also achieved by means of an electrical connector.
The solenoid 200 generates the electromagnetic force to drive the electromagnetic valve 110, and it is formed into a cylindrical shape, wherein an electromagnetic coil 210 made of electrically conductive wires is housed in the solenoid.
The solenoid 200 comprises a pair of solenoid terminals 220, through which the solenoid 200 is electrically connected to the printed circuit board, so that electrical power is supplied from the printed circuit board 300 to the solenoid 200 through the solenoid terminals 220.
When the pressure sensor device J100 is assembled to the solenoid 200, the pressure sensor 120 and the electromagnetic valve 110 are inserted into an inside space of the solenoid 200, as shown in FIG. 14. In this assembled condition, the pressure sensor 120 is electrically connected to the printed circuit board 300.
As shown in FIG. 15, when the pressure sensor device J100 is to be detached from the solenoid 200, the electrical connection between the pressure sensor 120 and the printed circuit board 300 must be at first released and then the pressure sensor device J100 is drawn out of the solenoid 200.
It becomes necessary to detach the pressure sensor device J100 from the solenoid 200, when electrical patterns on the printed circuit board 300 are to be repaired or exchanged, or the like.
When the pressure sensor device J100 is to be detached from the solenoid 200, the electrical connection between the pressure sensor 120 and the printed circuit board 300 must be at first released, as explained above. When the pressure sensor device J100 is assembled to the solenoid after being repaired, the terminals J101 must be electrically connected to the printed circuit board 300 again by a soldering process, a welding process or the like, after the pressure sensor device J100 is inserted into the solenoid 200. As above, a larger number of steps is required for repairing or exchanging the printed circuit board.